The Unexpected Hero of the Halloween
by Monoga Syobu
Summary: Setting during three years of preparing to deal with the androids. However, another threat of vampires will come tomorrow night and it's up to a certain short alien to save it. But would he care? It's not exactly VxB, but there will be hints of it. Rate T for just a tiny bit of language.
1. Chapter 1: The Warning Before Halloween

This is my first Dragon Ball fanfic. Please feel free to tell me what do you think. I may write more stories after this one.

This story I will be based as closed to the manga as possible. Not that I dislike the anime, but I did read the manga more when I was little, so I just prefer that way. So you maybe surprised that Vegeta has a gravity room now and Buruma has purple hair. :D

I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball.

* * *

The Unexpected Hero of the Halloween

Chapter 1: The Warning Before Halloween

A peaceful day for the citizens of the West City, indeed. However, nobody knew the their peace would soon fall to pieces by the threats of the androids, except for some martial artists. A few months ago, a boy from the future named Trunks had come to warn them about these terrible monsters. Now they had three years left to train in order to eliminate the terror.

The Saiyan Son Goku and his son Son Gohan spent days and nights to train in the forests near their house along with the Namek Piccolo. Their only goal was to become stronger so that they could prevent the threat and protect the future from the tragedy that was supposed to happen. Still, little did they know that the androids were not the only ones that wanted to destroy the peace.

One day, their training was interrupted by Uranai Baba, the old witch who could see the past, present, and future.

"Hi, Grandma," Goku greeted her. "It's been long time. What brought you here? Is this about the androids from the future?"

"If I had known anything about that, I'd have told you already," she mumbled, "but I did come here because of a threat that you can handle tomorrow night."

All three fighters stared at her unbelievably. They hardly prepared for the threat of three years later. Now they actually had another one.

"Tomorrow night?" Gohan said. "Why so sudden?"

"Actually, it's also sudden to me too," Uranai Baba said, "but it's an easy task for all of you, so it's alright to tell you now. However, if you are not aware of this, it can lead to a worse consequence in the future."

"Enough yapping and tell us what it is," Piccolo sneered. He started to get annoyed.

"You really have no sense for horror. Oh well. Tomorrow night is the night a powerful clan of vampires will wake up and terrorize the humans. My power told me that they would come around this part of the world first."

Goku laughed. "Vampires? You mean the one like the Dra-man at your house? He was defeated so easily by Upa and Puah. That can't consider a threat."

Uranai Baba put her hand on her face in ashamed. "I don't want to say this, but despite of being one of my fighter, Draculaman is a low class vampire. The ones I'm talking about are the high class ones, all powerful and royal stuff, like that short Saiyan you spared!" She pointed to Goku, who only could giggle and rub his head. "Your ball-head friend Kuririn was lucky that it was Draculaman sucked his blood. If it were one of these vampires, he would have become a slave. And eventually, he would have become a vampire himself…" Her voice was a bit shaking to add a bit of scary aura into it.

Now both Goku and Gohan were scared. Piccolo still looked unconvinced.

"So you tell us to find these vampires tomorrow night?" Piccolo asked.

"It's useless. Being the blood-suckers, they hide their present very well. The best way to find them is the sign of their first victims. Have no worry. When you destroy these vampires, their victims, as well as their slaves, will turn back to normal. However, like I said, it's still threat. You don't want to deal with all the humans that run around with abnormal strength and have the thirst for blood."

All three nodded in agreed.

"Then. Do you know where they will arrive specifically?" Gohan asked.

Uranai Baba made a short silence before answered, "How should I know?"

All three fell down. Piccolo was the first to recover.

"You! And you call yourself a fortune teller?" he snapped.

"I told you they hide their presence very well! I can't even see them through my crystal ball!" she snapped back, but she admitted it was really embarrassed for her to be powerless in this situation. "Anyway, I do know that you all just ignore the outside world and train to dead if I didn't come. I wouldn't want to be called an irresponsible fortune teller. That's why I'm here."

"Hey, she does have a point," Goku noted.

"Well then, I should get going." She turned around and flew away on her crystal ball. "Since you knew about this, you should warn others too."

As she headed home, the three fighters discussed this so-called new threat.

"You don't think we should warn the others, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"It's a petty matter," he said. "It only wastes our training time. That hag grew senile enough to think that others need our warning. We will just become a laugh stock. Especially to Vegeta."

"Well, I also don't think we need to tell anyone," Goku said. "And the West City has Vegeta and Yamucha. It'll be alright."

"You really count Vegeta in?" both Piccolo and Gohan muttered.

Goku looked at them questioning. "What's wrong with that?"

* * *

As Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo finished their discussion, at the Capsule Corporation building in the West City, the short Saiyan Vegeta made a sneeze as he walked out of gravity chamber. He hardly believed that he did, but he was aware that he trained a bit too hard this time, trying to increase the gravity so sudden that his body did not adjust in time. He would have broke down if he were not so experienced in bloody battles and wounds. Still, his muscles warned him of their limit with the soreness he felt as soon as he stepped out of the room. He did not know if the sneeze had any part of his health, but it really disturbed him. It was even disturbing to him when a woman named Buruma noticed that.

He had tried to avoid this purple hair woman as much as he could ever since she invited him to stay here, in her house, for he considered her as annoying as hell. He had no idea why she did and moreover he had no idea why he accepted her invitation. Their first encounter, he believed, was enough to scare her for the rest of her life. Yet ever since he suggested the way to resurrect Goku and Kuririn, she started to get overfriendly with him, despite of knowing it was only for his personal gain.

"My, my, so the Prince of All Saiyans can sneeze too?" she asked innocently but there was a hint of tease in it. "It's possibly because you keep training day and night wearing only shorts. You should be more careful if you don't want to get sick."

"I'm an elite warrior. I don't get sick," he grumbled.

She waved her hand as she passed him. "Yes, yes, I'd heard that all before." Then she paused and turned to him again. "By the way, I've got you some new clothes. Why don't you change to something nicer and come down to have lunch with us?"

"Better not those cheap clothes again." He glared at her.

His memory of the garments in the room Buruma provided for him when he agreed to stay in her house still haunted him. Not that he ever cared about clothing, but he really put a huge amount of his energy out to tolerate them. At first she gave him her father's old clothes, boldly saying that since there was not any short man in her house aside from her father, Vegeta had no choice but to use those (temporarily). Since he did not want to walk around in his torn armour either, he had no choice but to wear them even though it had the smell of the cat. Sometimes he wondered how long did that creature existed. Then, his nightmare continued as she went shopping and randomly picked out the clothes that may fit him. They fitted alright, but he looked even more "random" in those.

She laughed, knowing what memory he was recalling. "Oh sorry. It's really my fault. I was into shopping so much that I forgot to pick yours until the department also closed. Don't worry. Now I know how your body looks, I pick out the fashionable ones just for you." She grinned.

"Don't go around and say such vulgar things, woman!" he snarled, sensing the tease he hated the most in her words.

"It's Buruma!" she shot back without much care.

They had live together for awhile, yet she did not remember if Vegeta ever called her by her name. Mostly he just used 'you' when he was normal, and he called her 'woman' when he was pissed off. She wondered which one she actually preferred.

'What am I thinking?' she asked herself. 'Why should I prefer any rude way he calls me? He's not my boyfriend.'

Speaking of her boyfriend, Buruma also remembered that Yamucha was also training for the whole androids threat. He did not train as crazy as Vegeta did, but he did give out everything he got. Although she did not really have high hope that he could defeat the androids or something, but she did hope that he could stay alive. She had lost him once. It was painful. She could not image how she would react if she lost him again.

"Yamucha," she called her boyfriend, who was training at the yard. "Come inside and have lunch."

"Thanks, Buruma." He whipped the sweat on his forehead and walked back inside the house with his shapeshifting cat. "Puah, let's eat."

"Yes, Yamucha." She nodded.

"Wait!" Buruma stopped him before he sat down. "Take a shower first. You're as stinking as Vegeta!"

Although he wanted to protest, Puah also agreed with Buruma, so he had no choice.

While the robots were putting the food on the table, Vegeta had come down stairs. Buruma found herself regret for not find for him dark clothes sooner. He actually looked good in the black shirt and dark jeans. She gave him none like those before.

"Wow, you actually look decent this time," she said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" he asked with a big frown on his face.

"It's a compliment, a compliment, Vegeta," she said and patted his arm. "Sit down and eat a lot so that you can train half-death again."

Then she noticed that Vegeta actually jerked off her touch, like he tried to avoid her.

"Hey, I've been wondering for awhile but…" she raised one eyebrow. "You're not gay, are you?"

At first he just stared at her blankly, and then he got furious. "NO, I'M NOT. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS IS….THAT?"

"Heh? You're not?" she asked innocently. "But there is only one man who resists my charm and he's a Red Ribbon gay. If you're not…" Suddenly she realised something. "Vegeta! You're hurt badly, right?"

"No!" He turned away. That hit the nail.

"Are you serious?" she got closer, actually sneering at him.

"It's just numb! What's wrong with that?" he shot back.

"Liar! All your muscles are painful right now, right? You changed the gravity too quick again. I know it!"

"It's none of your business!"

Puah watched the pair in speechless. She did not even notice Yamucha as he sat down besides her. His expression was like he watching a new episode of some boring TV shows, which kept repeating the routine every day. He was quite amazed how Buruma managed to invite Vegeta into her house and convince him not to wretch anything or anyone. However, he could not help but felt jealous whenever those two argued.

'Agh, I don't care.' He chewed a fried chicken. 'Like they ever have anything together.'

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the West City, there was an abandoned castle that remained deep down in a valley where no living beings ever wanted to have anything to do with it. The grey fog covered all over the territory drove away everything except the darkness and death.

Inside the castle, three vampires rose from their long, long sleep, and they were extremely hungry.

"It really feels like forever in here," the female vampire with red hair said. Her name was Hibiscus. "I wish the servants were still alive so that I can at least get a hot chocolate for the afternoon."

"Yeah right, like those servants can last that long, sis," the male vampire with blond hair said. His name was Earl. "Time to get new employees. I hope for some better chicks this time. That last ones had blood that stank with cigarette. Any idea where to go, Darjeel?"

Another female vampire with orange hair was putting her hands on her forehead. She had the psychic power, so usually she was the one that searched the good location for their blood hunt. "Gimme a minute. I've just woken up. My power is still rusty."

"Just choose a random place. I'm hungry," Hibiscus whined.

"No way. Don't you remember why we chose this time period to wake up?" Earl said. "Tomorrow night is the mark of our 1000 years of existing. We have to drink the blood of the strong humans this time in order to give us the ability to walk in daylight. When that time comes, we can terrorized and dominated the humans!"

"I can't wait for that glory day." Darjeel grinned. "Hold up. I think I found the perfect beginning for us. It located in the…West City…in a huge building called the Capsule Corporation. There are two powerful men there."

"No hot chick?" Earl asked in disappointed.

"I never know how you describe 'hot chick', Earl, but there seems to be a young woman with the brain of a genius there. Apparently her family run a huge corporation thanks to the inventions of her father and herself."

Earl snapped his finger. "Perfect! If we attack that place first, we will have the opportunity to rule over the whole city faster. Let's get ready." He got out of his coffin and disappeared to another room where his capes were kept.

"Wait, I think one of those guys has a strange energy," Darjeel tried to get more details about the men, but she hardly could. Waking up after 500 years really gave her a headache bad enough to interfere her psychic power.

"Who cares?" Hibiscus got up from her coffin. "It's been such long time. Mankind may have changed a thing or two. I just hope that they're not ugly."

"Don't worry about that part," Darjeel mumbled. "I don't get the clear picture of them, but I bet they both look handsome."

With that, Darjeel was the only one left. She lazily climbed out of her coffin.

"Why do I get the feeling this guy has a mean look?" she asked herself while rubbing her forehead but quickly dismissed the thought. "Well, there is only one way to find out. Like any human can beat us anyway."

* * *

There is the first chapter. What do you think?

Vegeta (snapped): Why there are so many descriptions about my height here?

Me: Oh come on, I did it because I liked your height so much when I was little

Vegeta (surprised): Really?

Me: Dunno. Perhaps I thought we were at the same age? (run for my life)


	2. That Finale Night

There's the final chapter. I intend to post it last night but I got so tired that I forgot. -_- What a Halloween night.

I don't own any character of Dragon Ball. They belonged to Akira Toriyama sensei.

* * *

Chapter 2: That Finale Night

"Hah…I wonder if the vampires will come," Goku said in the late evening of the next day.

Although Uranai Baba had said that he could handle the vampires easily, but somehow he just felt restless and curious. It was particularly because he was curious about the power of this incoming invasion. He did consider that they had some power. After all, he and others cannot sense the existence of these creatures.

"You really expect them to come, dad?" Gohan asked his father.

"Well, I was kinda worried. They can turn the humans into their slaves, right? It'd be a big trouble if the city, the whole West City, is under control by these vampires."

"You just want to fight them," Piccolo said. "That, I'm sure, is what will disappoint you for the rest of your life. Just leave them to others."

Goku sighed. "I guess there is no helping then."

_Somewhere else_

"Perhaps we woke up too soon," Earl mumbled while flying to the West City together with his sister and friend Hibiscus and Darjeel. Since he considered that his meal after a long sleep should be a proper one, he decided that they would wait to tonight to get the first meal at the Capsule Corporation building.

"We'll get the first human we saw in that place, you hear me!" Hibiscus whined. "At least have appetizer! I can't take it anymore!"

"Alright, alright. It's my fault." Earl turned to Darjeel. "Are we there yet?"

"I don't want to use my psychic power with the empty stomach," Darjeel mumbled. "But I'd already calculated. We'll arrive the West City. Aim for the biggest building. It's Capsule Corporation."

"Finally!" Hibiscus yelled.

Still, it took them a couple hours to see the sight of the Capsule Corporation. They all grew extremely tired and exhausted, so they decided to stick with the new plan and get an appetizer. A worker in the building became their first unlucky victim as he walked out to the yard to relax after his night shift. Never he would image three vampires all dragged him and lifted him up to the black sky. Without even thinking of all the dignity they tried to keep as the high-class vampires, they shank their fangs into his neck and shoulders. If Darjeel did not come her sense and reminded them that they need a slave to show them inside the building, the guy would have been dead for blood lost before he became their servant. Because of their recklessness, they had to wait a bit longer before the worker was completely under their control. His face was completely pale and his eyes were red. He even grew fangs which showed clearly as he made evil grin. The three vampires nodded to congratulate each other for this first work after the wake.

Their first servant led them inside the Capsule Corporation as most of the lights were off. He quickly disabled all the security cameras so that his masters could enter inside without disturbing. Unfortunately, he did not know exactly where the quarters of Buruma, Yamucha, or Vegeta were because the Briefs knew how to keep their family and guests in private. And boy, the place was huge and complicate like a labyrinth.

"We have no choice," Earl said in small voice. "We have to go separated way to find our victims. I can smell a young woman this way." He pointed to a hallway.

"Then I'll go this way," Darjeel pointed to another hallway.

"Hah! Then I'll get the strongest," Hibiscus said, pointing to another hallway.

"I must warn you before hand," Darjeel said. "I think yours is very mean."

"Like any man can resist my beauty," Hibiscus smirked.

"Master, I should go with you," the worker said. "If it's the mean-looking guy, I think I know who that is. I only saw him one or two times. He rarely bothered the Briefs and he just kept his privacy to himself, but his eyes looked so cruel and scary. I don't know why this family let him stay here."

"Now that's rich." Hibiscus only felt more enthusiastic and dashed off to where this 'mean-looking guy'.

Darjeel turned to Earl. "Does she always like bad boy?"

Earl only could shrug.

* * *

It did not take long for Darjeel to find the room of Yamucha with her psychic power. She could sense his power from right outside. Although he was not as strong as the one Hibiscus chose, she knew that he was sufficient. If she drank his blood, she could walk in daylight easily. It was something she always wanted.

Slowly, she stepped inside without making a sound, passing Puah without having much care about her except for one thought: 'What a weird cat.'

Yamucha did not sense even a hint of dangerous ki as she bended down besides him, her eyes fitted into his neck.

'Cute,' she thought. 'You'll be a good servant when we dominate this world.'

As her fangs were bared, ready to shank into his neck, a voice behind her startled her. The next thing she was a bat suddenly hit the side of her head.

"WAKE UP, YAMUCHA!" The bat transformed back to the cat.

Yamucha quickly rose thanks to the loud alert of Puah. Then his eye shifted the beautiful girl who stared at them in confused.

"Excuse me, lady." He rubbed his head. His face turned red. "May I ask who are you and why you're here?"

The look of him was enough for Darjeel to know that he was a playboy and he was popular with girls.

"Forgive me for intrusion," she changed to the sweetest voice she had. "I was the new employee here and I'm not used to the way."

"Liar!" Puah said. "I saw her almost bit your neck, Yamucha."

"What?" Yamucha instinctively touched his neck. Then a flash thought passed his mind, making him wondering if 'bit your neck' was the bad or good thing.

"You're a vampire, I knew it," Puah continued.

"Vampire? Like Draculaman?" Yamucha became high alert.

Darjeel shook her head. "I guess things are never easy."

Finally, she bared her fangs at them. Now Yamucha considered 'bit your neck' was never a good thing. Still, somehow he felt disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Earl was wondering why there were so many strange creatures run around the place. He did not know that he was dealing with a bunch of working robots Buruma made. All he knew that they were hard, having no blood, and they moved funny. He had no choice but ran quick as they started to notice them. This place was quite creepy, he admitted. All he wanted to do now was to quickly drink the blood of the girl and ask her about them. If it was possible, destroy them too.

'This is what you get for sleeping too long,' he thought.

Afterwards, he found and entered Buruma's room as smooth as Darjeel. She was sleeping soundly, with her arms and legs spread out, a position that would make Vegeta say 'damn right vulgar'.

'She's hot indeed,' he thought. 'Even though the way she slept was terrible and unattractive.'

He quietly passed all the trashes and papers scattering around the bed and leaned down to her. As his fangs aimed to her neck, her hand suddenly came up and slapped him really hard at the side of his head.

"Vegeta! Stop destroy those bots!" she yelled in her sleep.

Then she soon woke up as she realized that her hand did actually slap something. Her hand was quite hurt. As she noticed the intruder that was groaning, she screamed and took out a gun underneath her pillow and fired randomly at him. Then she reached to the switch near and bed and turned on the light.

She snapped, "How dare you intrude and disturb my beauty sleep…" Then she noticed Earl's face. Her voice turned soft, "Oh my. What a cute guy."

Even though Earl was surprised by the attacks, but he decided to stay cool to archive his goal. The slap and bullets only gave him a bit of itch, after all.

"You're flattering me, my dear." He took her hand and kissed it. "You are the beauty here."

"Really?" She blushed.

"I'm so sorry for intruding your beauty sleep. Let me give you a kiss to show my regret and apology."

Those words had fooled quite many girls in the past, the ones that managed to wake up before he bit them. Unfortunately for him, Buruma had gone through enough horror in order to notice something fishy. Well, she did notice he was fishy as his face showed the hunger for blood again.

"Agh, look, a naked girl!" She quickly pointed behind him.

"Where?" he immediately turned around, finding nothing. Instead, he found a sharp pain directly between his legs.

Buruma ran off with her gun immediately while he bended down and groaned again.

"Sorry, buddy. I've already had a boyfriend," she said.

As she ran on the hallway, she noticed that all the alarms and security cameras did not work. Worse, Earl was chasing after her. From the look of his, she could tell that he could catch her anytime soon, but he actually walked to toy with her. His expression now only showed the hunger and rage.

"Yamucha!" she called him.

"It's useless." He smirked. "My companions are dealing with the strong guys of your houses."

"What?" She said in horrified. "No way! Someone. Anyone. Mom! Dad! No, they're useless. VEGETA!"

* * *

"Strange," Hibiscus looked around the quarters. "I could have sworn that he was somewhere here."

She did sense her prey not long ago. She had no idea why now she could not find him at all. She found the bedroom alright, but he was not there. Her servant checked other rooms but there was nothing. All she saw was the darkness around and some sounds from far away that she believed they belonged to her companions.

"They sure have fun," she mumbled. Then she heard a sound of a door.

"And just who the hell are you?"

A voice behind her almost gave her and her servant a heart attack. Turning around, she saw a short guy leaning near the door. Her servant immediately hid behind her trembling. She did not care. She only felt so happy for seeing her prey. And here she was, almost losing her temper and dug out this place. She was glad that he was handsome like Darjeel said. Though his height disappointed her.

"Pity," she said. "You're actually a looker. Oh well, I should be less picky. But how come I didn't sense you?"

"I don't know about your sense or whatever," Vegeta sneered, "but I can smell your stinky scent from far away, so I hide my ki to see who dares to intrude my training. Now answer my question."

"Wow, you are rude and have quite a temper." She came closer to him. "I guess I can take a liking in you."

When she almost touched him, in her shock, he slapped her hand away.

"I don't need another vulgar woman around," he stated. "And you better state your business here or I'll blast you away."

"VEGETASHEISAVAMPIRE!"

Both of them turned and saw Buruma running toward them. Earl was behind her. "Vegeta, help! These guys…" She noticed one of her employees. She turned from pleading voice to the snapping as quickly as a bullet. "You! How dare you work for them? You're fired!" Then she turned to Vegeta. "And you! Don't tell me you're seduced?"

"Great, another vulgar mouth," Vegeta hissed.

"Okay, game's over," Earl said. He caught Buruma by the neck and pulled her to his chest. Her head was forced to one side to reveal her neck "Hibiscus, come on. Deal with your guy."

"Vegeta, help me!" Buruma snapped.

"And why should I?" Vegeta smirked.

She got furious and completely ignored the shocked vampires. "Because you stayed in my house, eat my food, train with my invention. MY invention, Vegeta, well, my dad built it too but…AGH! the whole point is I don't care if you show gratitude but at least gimme a hand so that I can continue to help you!"

"Say please," he calmly said.

Buruma could not be madder. Now she struggled to get freed. "Don't tell me you're still angry about gay issue yesterday."

"Mention it one more time and I'll leave you with your new friends here," he sneered.

"Hey, why do you ignore me?" Hibiscus pouted.

"Shut up," he ordered simply and then turned back to Buruma. "Well? I'm waiting."

"How dare you ignore me and my sister?" Earl furiously said. "I'm the Count here, you know? The royal blood flowed in our vein!" Though there was not much blood in his vein right now.

"Oh yeah?" Vegeta said in a bored tone. "And I am the Prince here!"

"Really?" Hibiscus's eyes sparkled with interest.

"I told you to shut up!" Vegeta snarled.

All what in Buruma's mind right now was all the insult words she could come up with to throw at Vegeta, but right now her life and freedom was in the hand of a vampire. She had no choice.

"Pretty please, Vegeta, help me! Please with honey and sugar and strawberry on top!"

A ki blast hit Earl's face immediately. Hibiscus and the servant backed away from Vegeta as they saw what he could do.

"No need for the last part. Disgusting." Vegeta frowned.

Without caring what he said, Buruma just dashed toward and hid behind him.

"Well, now what should I do with the weaklings who dared to intrude my training?" Vegeta smirked as he raised another ki blast.

"I won't let you hurt my masters!" the servant came in front of Hibiscus to shield for her. His legs were trembling though.

"Hold it!"

All eyes turned and saw Darjeel was grabbing Yamucha and Puah toward them. There was only a small bruise on her arm, but Yamucha looked like he had just been killed by a saibaman again.

"Let me and my companions go or I'll kill your friends here," she said.

"Go ahead and see if I care," Vegeta stated immediately.

"No! That's my boyfriend and his cat!" Buruma yelled at Vegeta. He snorted. "Did you drink their blood?"

"Not yet," Darjeel said. "I was about to, but I noticed that my companions are in dangerous, so I dash here." She turned to Earl. "We should retreat now."

"Why?" Earl got up, holding his burnt face. "Didn't you just defeat that one?"

She smirked. "I pretended to be badly hurt and caught him off guard with my beauty (We can hear Buruma was furiously yelling and Vegeta laughed quietly, shaking his head). However, that shorty over there won't be defeated by my charm or Hibiscus's. Obviously you can't make a scratch on his face either. I hate to give up my goal, but I love my eternal life more."

"You will say goodbye to that eternal life if you don't scram quickly! I gave out too much of my generosity here." Vegeta started to get extremely pissed off. "You have until the count of 3. One." The ki blast on his hand grew larger.

Darjeel was the first to open the window and got out. Earl was the second to follow. Then Hibiscus. She also grabbed the collar of their servant.

"Sorry, but I'll take your worker." She pointed to him. "He's our servant already."

"Three!" Vegeta threw the ki blast to them, but they managed to fly away quick. "Tsk."

Buruma ran toward Yamucha and Puah to check for them. They were still unconscious, but aside from a few bruises and scratches, nothing serious. At least there was no bite mark on them.

"What a nightmare," Buruma groaned. "My boyfriend got seduced by a vampire and my employee became a living dead!"

"Just hire another one," Vegeta growled. He decided to go sleep. The whole incident did not affect him much but the trio made him loses the mood of training. "What a bunch of lunatics…"

"Damn right!" Buruma agreed. "Thanks, Vegeta. You're really a hero of tonight. I'm really amazed how you not being easily seduced by that bitch."

"You're still going on that?" He turned back with an extremely pissed-off expression. "I have my pride and dignity, you know? Like I'd ever behave like a loser of a boyfriend of yours." With that, he just turned away.

'Wow, this guy has a huge ego,' Buruma thought. 'I guess he has some good points after all. Unlike…' She looked down to her boyfriend and decided to wake him up. There was no way she would carry him back. Not after what she heard. "WAKE UP, CHEATER!" It took him ten slaps to be able to open his eyes.

* * *

"You know what? I can settle with this life," Earl said while drinking his hot chocolate.

"You got it right," Darjeel said. "The world is big. You don't know who can be stronger than you."

"I'm still not satisfied," Hibiscus whined. "It's been awhile since I saw such a cute guy and yet he denied me."

"Give it up," Darjeel and Earl both echoed. Darjeel turned to the door. "Servant, more chocolate."

"Coming right up, masters," the servant cheerfully came and poured more hot chocolate for them.

They now all agreed that this peaceful life is worth to settle down.

_Next morning…_

"Heh! They did not come after all," Goku said in disappointed.

"That hag really becomes senile," Piccolo rumbled.

"Well, at least we don't have to postpone our training," Gohan said. The adults agreed. And they went back to spar.

_Later that day…_

"Woman! What kind of treatment is this?" Vegeta yelled. His body was covered with bandages except for his hair, which was, despite of its messy, it still defied the gravity. He looked like a mummy with a widow peak.

"Don't complain," Buruma shot back. Her hand held the aid kit. "I don't know how you Saiyans treat your wounds out of space, but this is Earth. You should be grateful that a beautiful girl like me takes care of you. And for your information, it's your fault to get injured for training too hard. Now stay still so that I can change the bandages."

Vegeta snorted and turned away, but he did not jerk away as Buruma changed the bandages for him.

Meanwhile, Yamucha still faced Buruma's ignorance and anger as a punishment for being seduced and tricked easily by the vampires. Puah had no choice but remain by his side to comfort him.


End file.
